


[Art] Kiss it Better

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Capwolf, M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: Has Capwolf arrived too late?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Art] Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> magicasen:
> 
> This is what you get when you put Capwolf in your likes. You get a worried Capwolf and a bloody Tony!


End file.
